Destin manipulateur
by PiaPink
Summary: NEW TITLE ! Edward et Bella ne pensaient pas que le destin les uniraient.Ils ne faisaient même pas attention l'un à l'autre et ne s'aimaient pas.Aucun d'eux n'auraient penser qu'ils vivraient une histoire unique et pleine de passion. LEMON !
1. Première rencontre

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà, je vous présente ma première fanfiction. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas très bonne, alors merci de me donner votre avis pour savoir ce que je dois améliorer.**

**Tous les personnages sont humains, lemon par la suite. … ^^**

**J'ai captuer les personnages de Stéphanie Meyer !**

- Ecoutes, ça ne me va pas, tu ne peux pas le nier, ça ne me va pas.

- Mais si ! Tu es magnifique ! Je m'y connais, tu devrais me faire confiance. Prends celle-là, je te la paie.

Alice ! Non ! devant son regard insistant, je savais que ce n'était pas la peine de résister,

Je…euh, merci, capitulais-je.

Alors nous nous dirigions vers les caisses, et malheureusement nous, enfin elle paya la robe courte noire et les chaussures que nous, non, qu'elle avait choisie. Tout ça pour une soirée… Et dire que je n'allais les porter qu'une fois, car il était hors de question que je les ressorte de mon armoire. Au pire, je les brulerai au chalumeau ...

Mais mon Dieu, encore une fois, j'avais cédé. Alice Cullen, ma meilleure amie, est très têtue quand elle le veut. Mais je l'aime tellement, que ça me fait plaisir de lui faire plaisir, elle qui est si joyeuse, et si généreuse. Elle me faisait penser à la fée clochette ! En brune, mais quand même ! Portrait de l'individu : petite 1m45, brune, cheveux courts, Yeux verts gentille, excessivement crevante, généreuse, totalement folle, agile de ses mains (ce qui n'est pas mon cas, vu la façon dont j'ai failli déchirer cette robe de couturier …) intelligente et ...aussi riche ; ce qui est assez gênant dans notre relation étant donné que je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens qu'elle. Elle c'est vêtement de couturier toute l'année et moi t-shirt et jean non stop.

Et encore une fois, elle a fait de moi sa poupée. La connaissant, je suis sûre que maintenant, on va aller chez elle pour une séance maquillage et coiffure bref, le programme « supplice ». A la bonne heure !

Nous sortons enfin de la boutique et nous nous dirigeons vers le parking où est garée la superbe Ferrari f430 rouge éclatant d'Alice. Avant j'étais un peu gênée de monter dans une telle voiture, mais maintenant, j'ai l'habitude… ou n'y fais même plus attention, sauf quand quelques garçons me jettent de drôles de regards quand j'y entre.

Nous arrivâmes chez elle, un grand et imposant manoir. Pas ceux des films d'horreur, mais un magnifique manoir blanc, mais devenu gris par endroit au fil du temps. Le toit aurait pu toucher le ciel. Son palace était entouré de grands arbres, qui abritait la maison du soleil, même s'il y en avait très rarement, et une piscine sur le côté du garage me faisait de l'œil. Mais le plus impressionnant restait toujours ce grand manoir que l'on ne voit que dans les films. Bref, un vrai palais. Il faut dire qu'il leur faut de la place aux Cullen, la famille d'Alice aime l'espace. Elle habite avec ses parents, le Dr Carlisle et sa femme Esmée, son petit copain Jasper et son autre frère, que je n'ai jamais vu, Edward.

Esmée est la femme et la mère la plus gentille qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Elle a le cœur sur la main et est bonne avec tout le monde. Elle est très belle, ses yeux vert émeraude vous font vous sentir bien, son sourire chaleureux vous réconforte, ses cheveux cuivre tombant en boucles souples dans son dos. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieure, facile de le deviner lorsqu'on entre chez la famille Cullen.

Le Dr Carlisle est très patient, et également d'une grande beauté, comme toute la famille d'ailleurs. Sa chevelure est d'un blond éclatant et son sourire confiant. Il est toute la journée à l'hôpital, je ne l'ai donc pas souvent vu.

Jasper, lui est plutôt réservé et solitaire, mais Alice dit qu'il est merveilleux entant qu'homme.

Je n'ai eu que peu d'occasion de lui parler, donc je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui. Il est grand au teint pâle, Les yeux d'un marron profond. J'ai déjà constaté qu'il est très protecteur envers Alice.

Nous entrâmes dans une petite pièce, Alice accrocha nos manteaux,

Bonjour Mme Cullen dis-je en entrant dans sa maison,

- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Oh bien merci .Et v….

- Allez ! Viens, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, me coupe Alice en m'entraînant par le bras pour aller dans sa chambre.

C'est vrai que la fête était quand même dans 3 heures, et que pour Alice, 3 heures pour se préparer, c'est assez court.

Puis on monta dans sa chambre. Enfin, je dis chambre, mais je devrais dire « dans les appartements de Maaadaaame » ! Sa seule chambre faisait en superficie tout mon salon avec ma salle à manger ! Ses murs étaient beiges, les meubles tous blancs ou écrus, les objets étaient colorés, ce qui donnait une touche de gaieté à la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait une table à dessin, ainsi qu'un mannequin, et des affiches de vêtements et des croquis au mur. Un mètre pendait sur son bureau et une boîte à couture était posée dessus. Je vous laisse imaginer le métier qu'elle prévoyait de faire !

Je m'avançais alors près de sa coiffeuse, si imposante, qui croulait sous les produits de beauté : crèmes, maquillage, laques, brosse, instruments de torture (ou plus communément appelés lisseurs à cheveux, ou fer à friser) et toute la panoplie. Elle me dit de m'installer, et à regret c'est ce que je fit. Je me regardais dans le miroir en face duquel j'étais et observais mon reflet pendant qu'Alice cherchait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour ma métamorphose.

Et je pensais.

Est que vous avez déjà ressentis ça ? Le fait de na pas vous avoir vu changer au fil des années ? Je me voyais beaucoup plus mûre dans ce miroir, tellement différente. Je ne m'étais pas vue grandir moi même. Mon visage, d'une extrême pâleur, s'était affiné, mes cheveux avait poussé, j'avais les traits d'une jeune femme. Et le pire, c'est que continuer de mûrir me terrifiait. Je ne voulais pas vieillir, devenir une femme, me responsabiliser, devenir seule dans ce vaste monde de jeune personne qui seraient over bookées. Je ne reconnaissait pas. Ces deux dernière années avaient passées à la vitesse de la lumière.

J'ai rencontré Alice il y a 2 ans, lorsque nous étions en dernière année de lycée. Elle habite à Forks depuis qu'elle a 14 ans. Son père, qui est médecin, a été muté dans ce petit village d'à peu près 3000 habitants. Moi, je suis venue m'installer chez mon père pour ma santé mentale. Ma mère est beaucoup trop… folle pour que je puisse assurer toutes les catastrophes qu'elle entraîne. Je ne pas dis que moi je n'en entraîne pas, au contraire, je suis pire que maladroite ! C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ma maladresse que nous nous sommes rencontrées Alice et moi j'avais renversé mon plateau-repas accidentellement sur elle. J'étais rouge de honte, et osais à peine lever les yeux vers elle. Et à ma grande surprise , je n'avais vu que des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire. Elle avait ri et m'avais demandé si j'étais bien Isabelle Swan en riant. Je lui avais alors précisé que je préférais que l'on m'appelle Bella, toujours aussi rouge. Depuis nous sommes inséparables.

Nous sommes maintenant à l'université, en fac de médecine, elle et moi. Nous allons commencer notre 2ème année. L'année dernière, je partageais ma chambre avec Rosalie Hale, avec qui je me suis aussi liée d'amitié. C'est le genre de fille qui attire tous les regards. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on voit à quel point elle belle. Sa taille de guêpe, sa silhouette hiératique, ses cheveux blonds descendant en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux de braise. Bref, elle et moi à coté l'une de l'autre c'est comme un poux à coté d'un papillon, ou une rose à côté d'une brindille.

Quant à Alice, elle était avec Angéla Weber, une fille discrète, intelligente et gentille.

Mais cette année, j'espère que je serais dans la même chambre qu'Alice. Je paniquais totalement à l'idée que ce soit bientôt la rentrée.

Il y a quelques jours, Alice et moi avons reçu une invitation de la part d'Angéla pour fêter notre 1ère année de fac terminée, un peu tard je trouve, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait passé toutes ses vacances avec son copain Ben, donc qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire sa soirée avant. A peine j'avais fini de lire l'invitation que mon portable sonnais et qu'Alice m'organisait déjà mes après-midi shopping. Super….

Et voilà où je me retrouve. Assise devant une coiffeuse, en train d'attendre la sentence d'Alice, qui jouera à la poupée, et m'habillera avec cette robe à un prix inimaginable et qui, en plus, ne plaira sûrement pas à mon père Charlie, qui est, je le précise, chef de police de la bourgade de Forks quand même.

Alice entra enfin dans la pièce, chargée jusqu'au cou de tonne de produit en tout genre. Je paniquais là …

Alice, je veux quelque chose de léger, n'en fait pas des tonnes s'il te plait, la prévins je.

Mais non ! Ce n'est pas mon habitude voyons ! ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire.

Non, vraiment, je t'en supplie, j'ai déjà fait de gros efforts pour le shopping, alors…

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'emporterais pas. Me dit-elle avec confiance.

Maintenant va mettre ta nouvelle robe s'il te plait !

Et c'est en trainant des pieds que j'allais dans sa salle de bain pour me changer.

Alors là Waouuuh ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entrais dans sa salle de bain, mais à chaque fois, j 'étais époustouflée. La pièce était couverte de marbre beige de haut en bas, les robinet et les douches étaient en or, et l'éclairage d'une douche lumière. La douche était à même le sol, juste séparée du reste de la pièce par une grande baie vitrée. La baignoire était DANS le sol, je dis bien dedans, comme une piscine olympique ! Je restais plantée là, et me réveillais pour enfiller mes haillons.

Je me déshabillais, jetais mes habits dans un coin, et enfilais avec délicatesse la robe bustier noire.

Puis je me retournais vers l'immense miroir.

Eh bien, finalement, je n'étais pas si mal que ça, même … belle je dirais.

Je sortais alors de ce mini-palace et me réinstallais devant la coiffeuse.

Et après m'avoir commenté sur ma tenue, elle commença à me tirer les cheveux en arrière tout en les enroulant puis les tordit dans tous les sens pour voir quelle coiffure me va le mieux. Je préférais fermer les yeux, et avoir la surprise finale. Je sentis qu'elle prenait du plaisir à faire de moi une fille superficielle et beaucoup trop voyante, j'en étais sûre.

Quelques minutes après (une bonne heure plutôt) elle me dit :

- Lève-toi et garde les yeux fermés.

Je me levais lentement du siège et me laissai conduire jusqu'à ce que je pensais être un miroir.

- Maintenant ouvre les.

OH MON DIEU. Je n'y croiyais pas. C'est bien la première fois que je me trouve … attirante. Oui, je suis belle, et même séduisante. La petite robe noire met en valeur ma taille, elle parait plus fine et plus marqué que d'habitude. Elle met également en valeur mes épaules nues, ce qui fait ressortir mon décolleté. Les chaussures me font de longues jambes. Le maquillage est léger et me fait des yeux magnifiques, et fait ressortir la couleur chocolat de ceux-ci. Et mes cheveux sont relevés en chignon un peu flou, ce qui donne l'impression que mon port de tête est gracieux.

- Alice ! Je… C'est magnifique … Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ...

- Oh mais de rien, tu sais, ça me fait autant plaisir à toi qu'à moi. Et puis je n'ai fais que t'améliorer, tu es déjà très belle au naturel .Bon, je vais me préparer aussi, je ferais vite, promis.

Et c'est 1h30 minutes plus tard, qu'elle se dévoila enfin.

Déjà qu'elle est très belle en temps normal, mais si en plus vous lui rajouter un peu de mascara et une ombre a paupière sur les yeux, là, il n'y a pas que les garçons qui vont tombés à ses pieds mais aussi les filles pour regarder de plus prêt la marque des ses chaussures pour ensuite s'acheter les même !

- Superbe, tout simplement superbe, lui dis-je.

- Oh, ce n'est rien tout ça, mais je voulais aller vite, alors… voilà.

- Vite ? 1h30 minutes pour toi c'est rapide ?lui demandais-je en riant.

Et c'est toujours en riant que nous montions dans sa voiture pour aller à la fête.

C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il n'était que 19h50, et que la fête ne commençait que dans une heure. Alors je demandais à Alice pourquoi nous partions si tôt et me elle répondit.

Angela a dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide, alors je lui ai proposé la notre

OK, que devra-t-on faire ?

Oh, juste accrocher quelques banderoles et mettre des verres en plastique sur la table, des choses comme ça.

A peine arrivée que je vois Ben qui ouvre la porte de la maison d'Angela pour nous accueillir.

- Salut les filles ! Vous êtes vraiment belles ! C'est gentil de venir nous aider pour finird'organiser la fête.

- Elles sont arrivées ? Crie une petite voix au loin qui est celle d'Angela.

- Oui, elles sont arrivées ! Venez, entrez, nous dit il.

Alice et moi nous exécutions. Passé le pas de la porte, nous nous retrouvions dans le noir, comme en boîte de nuit. Il y avait quelques éclairages par ci par là et la lumière traversait joliment les fenêtres, drapées d'un beau tissu violet prune. Toute la maison était décorée, du salon à la cuisine, du sol au plafond. Sur la table de la salle à manger trônaient des bouteilles d'alcool et des centaines de verres en plastiques encore emballés.

- Euuuh, Ben, combien y aura-t-il d'invités ce soir ?demandais-je en ayant peur de la réponse.

- Eh bien, beaucoup de monde, mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura des gens que tu connais, tous tes copains de fac et bien sûr toi, moi Angela, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Mike Newton, Lauren, Jessica, et… Edward aussi je crois.

- Quoi ? mon frère vient ? C'est vrai ?demande Alice surexcitée à cette idée J'espère qu'il ne va causer de problèmes…

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il en causerait ? demandais-je, mais je n'eus pas la réponse car Angela nous coupa.

- Ben ! C'était une surprise voyons ! Nous ne devions pas lui dire qu'il venait ! murmura Angela en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ah merde, j'avais oublié !

- Enfin bref, il y aura environ… 200 personnes, reprit Angela.

Gloups Et dire que j'avais dis à mon père que c'était une petite fête de fin d'année, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté que j'y aille, enfin, surtout parce qu'Alice lui a fait le coup de la-gentille-et-sage-petite-fille-qui-fait-les-yeux-de-cocker-pour-qu'on-lui-donne-tout-ce-qu'elle-veut. Il ne résistait jamais à ces yeux là.

- Alice, je devrais peut être appeler mon père pour lui dire…

- Rooh, laisse tomber, qu'est ce que ça peut faire 200 invités au lieu de 20, Hein ? Me demanda-t-elle agacée.

- Eh ben… ça fait une sacrée différence, rétorquais-je.

- Laisse tomber je te dis. N'y pense pas et amuse toi.

- Vous venez nous aider les filles ?cria Angela de la cuisine Il me faut des mains en plus !

- On arrive !

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine où on prépara les bols de chips et les bonbons.

Une heure plus tard, tout était parfait. Angela et Ben vérifiaient tout.

- Lumières tamisées ?demanda Angela

- Ok, répondit Ben

- Bières ?

- Sur la table

- Verres en plastiques ?

- Prêts.

- Porte des toilettes ouvertes ?

- C'est fait.

- Pourquoi il faut laisser la porte des toilettes ouverte ? demandais-je.

- Au cas où un alcoolique voudrait vomir, je préfèrerais qu'il le fasse dans les toilettes plutôt que sur le tapis, tu comprends. Héritage de la grand-mère. dit-elle d'un air grave.

Ah je comprends dis-je avec appréhension.

Ding dong !

- Le premier invité vient d'arriver ! Ben, met la musique en route !

**2 heures plus tard…**

- Bella, y'a plus de bière, tu peux aller en chercher dans le frigo en bas s'il te plait ? demanda Angela du haut de l'escalier.  
- Ok, j'y vais, je les apporte toutes ?

- Non, juste 6 ou 7 bouteilles, me répond elle.

Je descendais alors à la cave, en utilisant un escalier étroit et peu solide. Quand j'arrivais enfin sur le sol dur et plat (ce qui est réconfortant pour ma maladresse), j'allumais les lumières, et partais à la recherche des bières. La cave était tout de même sombre, et de basse de plafond. En avançant, j'entendis des bruits étouffés. Je m'approchai alors de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, semblable à des râles, et contournai un mur.  
Et ce que je découvris devant mes yeux, était assez…hum…osé.

Un garçon se tenait devant moi, et était placé entre les cuisses d'une fille, qui, sûrement épuisée par l'effort, était essoufflée. Le garçon poussait des cris, et prenait appui sur le mur en face de lui ; Je n'avais pas besoin de voir autre chose, j'avais très bien compris ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils venaient de remarquer ma présence. Les deux batifoleurs tournèrent leurs regards surpris vers moi. Je ne distinguais pas vraiment leurs visages, il faisait trop sombre.

.Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est que le garçon était plutôt grand et bien bâti et la fille fine et brune.

- Oh…ex…excusez moi…je voulais juste…euh…pardon.

Et je courrais vers l'escalier pour remonter, sans oublier bien sûr de me prendre le talon dans une des marches !

J'étaisremontée à la surface, c'est comme si nous étions dans un autre monde. Ici régnait l'alcool, les gens qui dansent ou qui font des stripteases, les histoires d'une nuit. Les filles et garçons éméchés qui se ruait dans les toilettes ou dans le jardin pour vomir. Alors qu'encore au dessus régnait le calme, la sérénité et les personnes un peu plus sérieuses Je montais donc à cet étage où se trouvaient les chambres à coucher où je retrouvais Rosalie et Angela.

- Salut ! ça faisait longtemps quand même, 2 mois ! me dit Rose.

- Rosalie, comment ça va ? lui demandais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Oh très bien, merci, un peu fatiguée de toujours être obligée d'échapper aux garçons de cette soirée … dit-elle en riant.

- Ma pauvre, tu ne vas pas te plaindre, tu es magnifique, c'est plutôt flatteur que les garçons te tournent autour, dis Angela.

- Oui, je sais que je suis séduisante, mais je ne pas m'amuser avec eux, ils sont trop bourrés, répondit elle.

- Au fait, tu as les bouteilles Bella ? me demanda Angela

- Oh… Non, je n'ai pas pu le prendre, ils y avaient….hum, des gens …. En pleine action.

Je sentais que le feu me montait aux joues. C'était toujours gênant pour moi de parler de ces choses là.

- Oh oui, ça arrive souvent que tu trouves des gens dans ce genre de situation dans ce genre de soirées. Et au moins on peu savoir qui couche avec qui. Ca nous fait un petit scoop, dit Rose.

- Oui, mais c'est tout de même gênant, et puis le faire dans la cave, ce n'est pas très romantique. Ca existe les hôtels, cria Angela pour couvrir le son de la musique.

- Bon, tu as vu qui c'était ces deux chauds lapins ?demanda curieusement Rose.

- Non, il faisait trop sombre. Et puis c'est mieux comme ça parce que si jamais on se rencontrait à nouveau, je serrais gênée, répondis je, embarrassée.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit elle. Tiens, mais, c'est ton frère là non ? m'interrogea Angela.

Je me retournais alors vers la direction qu'elle montrait du doigt. Et parmi les centaines de tête, dépassait une chevelure foncée et bouclée. Elle avançait droit vers moi. Alors je m'avançais également.

- Y a du monde dis donc ce soir !

- Emmet ! criais-je et je sautais sur lui pour le serrer contre moi, même si mes bras n'arrivaient même pas à faire le tour de sa taille.

Je sentais son odeur qui m'avait tant manquée, une odeur de rosée du petit matin et de cannelle. Je sentais qu'il me caressait les cheveux.

Il était partit pour faire des vaccins en tant qu'interne en Afrique. Il était parti pendant 4 mois.

J'avais l'habitude de toujours être avec mon frère, même s'il travaillait beaucoup. Il veut devenir médecin pour soigner tous ceux qui n'en ont pas les moyens.

- Tu m'as manquée, petite sœur, dit il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

- Moi aussi ! Tu as encore pris du muscle toi !

Mon frère avait toujours été musclé, et en passant beau, drôle et gentil. Mais là, il avait fait de la muscu !

- Oh, je te présente Angela, que tu connais déjà, et voici Rosalie Hale, une très bonne amie à moi. Tu sais, nous étions en collocation l'année dernière, expliquais-je.

- Ah oui, je me souviens. Eh bien enchanté Rosalie, je suis Emmet, le frère de Bella

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, lui répondit elle sans lui porter une grande attention. Ta sœur parle beaucoup de toi tu sais. Mais allons danser, qui viens ?

- Non merci, pas pour moi, dis-je.

- Moi non plus, soupira Angela, je vais aller chercher Ben.

Moi je veux bien, j'aime bien cette chanson,

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head,**_commença-t-il a chanter tout en s'enfonçant dans la foule_,_

Alors que moi je partais à la recherche d'Alice.

Après m'être faufilé entre plusieurs groupes, j'arrivais enfin à l'apercevoir. Je la voyais en train de discuter avec un homme grand et plutôt pas mal de loin. Je décidai de l'ignorer et appelais ma presque sœur.

- Alice ! Je t'ai cherchée partout !

- Ah, Bella ! Ca tombe bien, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais vu, alors, enfin, je te présente mon frère Edward.

Je me tournais vers un garçon, non un Dieu, qui m'adressait un sourire amical.

- Bonsoir, Bella. Dit-il d'une voix suave et douce.

Et moi comme une idiote, je restais la bouche ouverte devant cet étalon. Ce profil grec, cette mâchoire bien dessinée, ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant, ses cheveux couleur cuivre en bataille, sa peau parfaite et sa bouche, sa bouche qui donne envie de l'em…. Non, mais je délire ou quoi ? C'est le frère de ma meilleure amie ! Et puis je ne le connais pas celui-là ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un crétin de première ! Je suis vraiment dérangé du cerveau de la tête de mon corps ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Et en plus je me parle à moi même … Ca s'arrange pas.

- Salut Edward, arrivais-je à articuler, tout en rougissant, je le sentais.

- Il est dans la même université que nous, mais en dernière année, m'informa Alice.

- Ah oui ? Dis-je d'un air dégagé.

Il me sourit (je fondais intérieurement), comme s'il avait vu que je rougissais, alors qu'il faisait sombre.

A ce moment là, un garçon au teint foncé et l'allure déglinguée vint m'aborder. Il était plutôt pas mal.

- Ma belle, on va danser ? On pourrait faire connaissance en même temps.

- Euh, non merci, je ne suis pas très bonne danseuse à vrai dire, et j'ai mal à la tête.

Ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, j'avais vraiment très mal à la tête. Je décidais alors de partir et de rentrer chez moi me mettre au calme.

- Bon, je… je vais rentrer je pense …je ne me sens pas bien.

- Déjà ? mais …s'excita Alice.

- Laisse, je vais la raccompagnée.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je … insistais je.

- Et comment comptes-tu rentrer ? Tu es venue avec la voiture d'Alice, et elle veut rester ici, alors je vais te raccompagner, décida-t-il pour moi.

Je ne dis rien et me laissai entraîner vers la sortie. Je n'avais même pas dis au revoir à Angela, Ben, Rose, et surtout Emmet, que je venais tout juste de retrouver, ni à Alice, qui m'avait envoyé un bisou de loin. Je devais être folle pour me faire raccompagner par un inconnu, mais je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, c'est quand même le frère d'Alice, ce n'est pas un taré qui veut me violer dans sa voiture et ensuite me déposé au bord de la route avec un chèque puis partir en criant : « merci ma poule, c'était super, j'espère que ça suffit ! ». Non, je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'il me dit :

- Hum, je suis désolé pour ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, je ne voulais pas te donner une mauvaise impression, Alice me parle tellement souvent de toi…

Je ne voulais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était la première fois que je le rencontrait parce qu'il était jamais chez lui avec ses parents, alors pourquoi s'excuse-t-il d'un soit disant mauvais comportement ?

Qu…Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parles-tu ? L'interrogeais je.

Je le voyais embarrassé, de la gêne passa sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il refoulait des paroles. Qu'il se sentait très mal.

- Eh bien de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cave, dit il avec malaise. Je voudrais que tu saches que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça avec n'importe qui et n'importe où. Je ne suis pas comme tu le penses. Je ne vais pas te violer et te laisser sur le bord de la route avec un chèque et partir en criant : « merci ma poule, c'était super, j'espère que ça suffit !»

Sa pensée me fit sourire, mais je perdais vite celui-ci lorsque je compris que le garçon que j'avais surpris en train de faire l'amour - non, il ne lui faisait sûrement pas l'amour, ça devait juste être un coup comme ça, il devait sûrement la baiser - avec cette fille blonde dans la cave, n'était autre que le frère de ma meilleure amie.

Alors je sentis le feu monter à mes joues. C'était super comme première rencontre, en plus je ne l'avais même pas reconnu quand Alice nous avait présentés.

J'étais en pleine réflexion mais Edward me sortit de mes pensées:

- Tu es très belle quand tu rougis, me dit-il avec un regard doux

Je changeais rapidement de sujet, revenant au précédant, car cela m'intriguait.

- Alors, tu es… tu es… mais c'était qui cette fille ?

- Hum… c'était Lauren, mais s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne, parce que… vois tu… je ne suis pas seul. Je suis avec quelqu'un, alors si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler… même si …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La peur s'était installée dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait failli continuer sa phrase. Je ne comprenais pas, et curieusement, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander, à regret :

- Et qui c'est, ta petite amie ?

- Rosalie.

=DD Niark Niark !

**Voilà le premier chapitre **! **Donnez-moi votre avis pour améliorer ma fic et pour savoir si elle vous plaît ! Votre avis compte vraiment pour moi ! Remplissez là, je veux être inondée de messages ! **

**Je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop impatient !**

**Alors je laisse en vous faisant d'énormes bisouuus ! **

**Salut !**

**PS : cette fic n'avancera pas vite car j'ai un emploi tu temps MOR-TEL !**

**Et surtout, ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe car il y en a plein, merci ! Mais merci à RioTousse de corriger certains chapitre, Je t'adore !**


	2. Mise à jour

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, cela fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'avais pas publier, mais j'ai une très bonne excuse : je suis partie en stage aux Etats Unis ! J'étais très contente, et de ce fait, j'en ai totalement oublié ma fic ! IM-PAR-DON-NA-BLE je sais ! Mais en même temps, j'avais un emploi tu temps super chargé, j'ai passé des examens, et bientôt, comme nous sommes en juin, ça va recommencer, donc je pense ne pas pouvoir publier très régulièrement malheureusement ! **

**Comme vous avez sûrement vu pour ceux qui avaient mis ma fic en alerte, je n'ai pas rajouté de chapitres, mais je l'ai améliorée -enfin j'espère – parce que je ne la trouvait pas assez détaillée. Il faut dire que je suis novice dans ce domaine, soyer indulgent ! ;D**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment donné envie de continuer ! J'espère que vous continuerez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je montais le plus discrètement possible dans ma chambre à l'étage, car Charlie devait sûrement dormir; pas étonnant, à 3h du matin. J'enlevai mes chaussures à talon que je pris dans ma main, et montais les marches de l'escalier très doucement. Après en avoir passées plusieurs, je fis craquer une marche, et Charlie répondit par un ronflement. Ouf, je ne l'avais pas réveillé. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je jetais mes chaussures dans un coin et m'effondrais sur le lit. Je restais un moment comme cela à penser. J'étais bouleversée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais entendu, je n'arrivais pas à le réaliser, à l'accepter. Le frère de ma presque sœur trompais une amie très chère à mon cœur et en plus avec une fille tout à fait ordinaire. Cette Lauren; je lui en aurai foutu, des baffes si j'étais plus grande, plus courageuse, plus forte et surtout, si j'avais mon frère à coté de moi. Mais le pire était Edward. Quelle merveilleuse première impression n'est ce pas ? Rencontre dans une cave en train de coucher avec une fille qui n'est pas sa petite amie. Quel beau film cela ferai... J'étais en colère. Comment un homme pouvais se foutre à ce point des sentiments des autres ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas y faire attention ? Les hommes tel que lui ne devrait pas exister, il devrait disparaître et s'exiler en plein cœur de la forêt Amazonienne, et vivre avec les aborigènes, et se battre pour trouver leur nourriture. Et personne ne soucierait de lui comme il ne se souciait guère des sentiments des autres. Ce qu'il avait fait était totalement injuste, car je suis sûre que Rosalie ne le méritait pas. Elle est peut être un peu … trop...hum, bref, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de flirter, c'est dans sa nature. Et puis d'un côté, il était étrange qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui à la fête. C'est son copain; et pourtant elle ne s'était pas montrée avec lui. Et pire, elle ne nous l'avait même pas dit, à Alice et moi.

Elle ne devait sûrement pas le savoir, pour Edward et Lauren. Et en fait, j'avais vraiment failli faire une grosse bourde, quand elle m'a demandé qui étaient ces «deux chauds lapins». Heureusement qu'à ce moment là, je le savais pas...

Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus, il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il reconnaisse son erreur. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en sortir comme cela. Il devait me dire pourquoi il l'avait fait, pourquoi il a été aussi irrespectueux envers celle qu'il étaitcensé aimer.

Je décidais de ne plus penser à ça, et de me relaxer, sinon, j'étais partie pour une nuit blanche.

Je me relevais alors pour aller prendre une petite douche, pour me détendre. Charlie ronflait tellement qu'il n'entendrait rien. Je me déshabillais donc en jetant mes habits dans tous les sens. Une culotte par ci, un jean par là. Je n'étais pas très … maniaque, on va dire Je montais ensuite dans la cabine de douche et faisais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. J'adorais ça. L'eau à bonne température qui coule sur la peau comme sur de la soie, en formant de jolies perles d'eau. Je restais une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, à me détendre et à me vider la tête. Plus rien ne pouvais me déranger. Je vidais totalement mon esprit. Il aurait pu y avoir un incendie, je ne l'aurais pas remarquer.

Charlie n'aurait pas été content s'il avait vu le temps que j'avais pris, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était embarqué dans une histoire pas possible, et qui avait besoin de se vider de toute sa colère (lui au moins avait un flingue pour ça, quoi qu'il ne s'entrainait pas souvent à tirer).

En ressortant de la douche, je me sentait légère et apaisée. Je me glissais dans mon pyjama préféré ainsi que dans mon lit. Je pris le livre sur ma table de chevet et commençais à lire pour la centième fois au moins, mon livre préféré : _Emma _ de _Jane Austen_. Même s'il était plus de 3h30 de matin, je ne pouvais m'endormir sans être transportée dans un autre monde, celui des livres, avant d'entrer dans celui des rêves. Les classiques étaient une des mes passions. Pour mes études j'avais alors hésiter entre une fac de lettre et une fac de médecine, pour devenir vétérinaire. J'adorais les animaux, sauf les araignées, ce qui faisait rire Emmet, mais pas moi !

Quelques minutes après je sombrais dans le sommeil.

je me réveillais avec une sorte de gueule de bois, alors que je n'avais pas bu. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais tenu l'alcool. Et tant mieux, je ne voulais pas devenir buveuse pro.

Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve très étrange, je me retrouvais toute seule dans une clairière magnifique, entourée d'arbres aux feuilles couleur vert tendre. Le soleil diffusait une lumière apaisante, et verte, car elle passait entre les branches des arbres. Je me sentais bien, je savais pourtant que n'avais pris aucune drogue pour cela. Je voyais toutes les particules de poussière à travers les rayon du soleil. Il y avait une douce brise qui caressait mon visage. Je m'allongeais alors et fermais les yeux un instant.

Mais je ne su jamais ce qui se passa ensuite car je fus réveillée par un oiseau qui était perché sur l'arbre devant ma fenêtre, qui est toujours ouverte la nuit.

Je me réveillais avec une sorte de gueule de bois, alors que je n'avais pas bu. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais tenu l'alcool. Et tant mieux, je ne voulais pas devenir buveuse pro.

J'émergeai de mon «demi-coma»avec une intense douleur à la tête... Mais je devais me préparer pour aller chez Alice aujourd'hui. J'étais peut être dans le brouillard, mais ma colère envers Edward ne s'était pas apaisée, au contraire, j'avais bien réfléchis et je savais ce que je devais faire.

J'irai lui parler aujourd'hui. Sans plus attendre. Mon comportement m'étonna moi même, je ne ma connaissais pas ce côté courageux. J'avais plutôt tendance à être trouillarde.

Je me levais alors doucement mais sûrement, et courrais vers mon armoire. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix... Mais je trouvais quand même quelque chose de potable à mettre. Je m'habillais donc en vitesse, sans regarder le résultat de mon combat dans un miroir. Charlie devait déjà être partit car mon réveil indiquait 13h. Et oui, j'étais une grande dormeuse...

Je descendais ensuite dans la cuisine pour avaler un bol de céréales. Même s'il était 13h. Je voulais aller vite, mais quand je me presse,il y a souvent des conséquences : une cheville foulée, un doigt coupé, un roulé-boulé dans l'escalier... Mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps, si ça se trouve, ma discussion avec Edward pourrait durer très longtemps. Et puis je devais préparer le repas, et faire la lessive. Je fonçais alors dehors pour monter dans ma voiture. Je fis gronder le moteur, un bruit que j'adorais, et prenais la route qui menait jusque chez les Cullen.

J'arrivais chez eux. Apparemment tous le monde étais réveillé, car derrière la porte d'entrée j'entendais la télé, Esmée qui parlait avec Alice et il me semblait aussi entendre le son d'un piano, ce qui m'étonna car personne à ma connaissance ne jouait de piano dans le famille Cullen. Je sonnais donc avec confiance. Ce fut Esmée qui m'ouvrit. J'eus un peu honte devant la porte de ne pas avoir prévenu d'arriver. Mais je fut rassurée quand Esmée de mit :

Bella ! Mon enfant ! Comment vas-tu mon cœur ?

Très bien Madame Cullen, merci, répondis-je.

Entre, entre ! M'invita-t-elle en se plaçant sur le coté de la porte pour que je puisse entrer.

A peine avais-je fais un pas qu'un tourbillon blanc et noir, la peau et les cheveux de ma meilleure amie, me sauta dessus. Je reconnu Alice, qui avait l'air joyeux. J'en connaissait une qui ne le sera plus, grâce à la « délicatesse » d'Edward.

Ah ! J'étais sûre que tu viendrais aujourd'hui !

Abon ? Demandais-je. Alice avit toujours eu un sixième sens pour prédire les choses.

Je ne dérange pas ?

Main non voyons ! me dit elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Allons dans ma chambre.

Et elle me fit monter dans son antre personnelle. Elle s'assit sur son lit et me fit signe de faire de même. Je m'assis donc et commençai à lui parler:

Écoute Alice... hum... ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir ce matin, enfin, cet après-midi ...

Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin de voir mon père ? Tu es malade ? Cette fête ne ta pas arrangée ?

Non non ! Pas du tout ! Je vais très bien ! C'est juste que je dois … parler à ton frère.

Mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi dois-tu parler à mon frère ?

Je... je vais te le dire, mais promets moi de ne le dire à personne ? J'ai ta parole ?

Parole de styliste ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Bon alors écoute...

Et je lui racontais toute l'histoire, tout ce que j'avais vu la veille, ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. Elle suivit mon histoire avec attention, sans dire un mot, ce qui n'était pas habituel, car elle parle tout le temps.

Après avoir fini mon récit, elle me dit en me regardant d'un air grave.

Bella, tu as trop bu, tu devrais aller te recoucher .

Quoi ? Mais non ! Je te jure que c'est vrai !

Bella, je connais mon frère et je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil. Il n'est pas du tout comme tu crois. Mais si cela peut te faire plaisir, va donc lui parler, mais ne t'étonne pas s'il te prend pour une folle! Ri-t-elle.

Tu vas voir ! lui dis-je ne lui tirant la langue, tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Il est dans sa chambre, juste en face, précisa -t-elle.

Je sortais donc et me dirigeais vers la chambre de ce crétin finit. J'étais abasourdit qu'Alice ne me croit pas. Mais elle m'avait tout de même dit, que si mon frère avait fais ça, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Il me restais donc à lui prouver que je ne mentait pas et que je n'étais pas folle, juste pas totalement.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, j'entendis...oui..un piano, un son mélodieux, doux mais vif, tellement agréable...apaisant. Il écoutais un CD. Je ne savais pas qu'il était mordu de classique; Remarque, je ne savais rien de lui, à part qu'il était un coureur de jupons; je ne toquais même pas et ouvrais lentement la porte.

Il était assis sur un tout petit banc noir, le dos droit, la tête penchée. J'avais oublié combien il était beau (comment avais je fais pour oublier une beauté pareil ?), et encore, je le voyais de dos. Il portait une chemise blanche retroussée au niveau des coudes, qui laissait apparaître ses avant bras musclés et magnifiquement dessinés. Il bougeait avec grâce, et il émanait quelque chose d'apaisant. On aurait dit qu'il était comme en transe. Son corps bougeant lentement, ses mains se baladant sur le clavier...

Il jouait du piano.

Je restais un moment là, adossée au mur de la porte, à le regarder jouer, à le regarder déplacer délicatement ses mains aux longs doigts.

Quand il eu finit de jouer son morceau, il sentit ma présence et se tourna ver moi. Je me dépêchais alors de fermer ma bouche, tellement je devais baver.

Sa surprise se lu dans ses yeux, mais cette expression fut remplacé par … je ne su pas la décrire... je la joie mais aussi de la crainte, de l'appréhension, de la peine ?

Il se leva et mi fit face. Mon dieu, qu'il était grand beau et élancé, exactement comme je les aime. Mais bon sang ! Je vais vraiment pas bien moi ! Bordel, il faut vraiment que j'aille chez le psy ! Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, il me dit de sa voix douce et suave:

Bonjour Bella, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

**Voilà ! Un chapitre court, je sais. Je pense que je ferait mieux la prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en penser, alors donnez moi votre avis, c'est vraiment important pour moi, pour que je saches ce qui vous plait ou non, et si je dois continuer ! Merci à vous ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas changé grand chose, c'est surtout dans le premier chapitre. Désolée, mais je veux faire un bon début, pour bien continuer.**

**Bisous à vous tous ! J'ai besoin d'encouragement, alors reviews ? Merciii :D**

**Pia. **


End file.
